


Кулинары

by Morgul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: Вид и нрав возрожденного повелителя не слишком-то радует Пожирателей Смерти. Кто во всем виноват? Хвост! Но что теперь делать?





	Кулинары

В юности Питер не раз мечтал оказаться на месте Джеймса или Сириуса — всеобщим любимчиком, в центре внимания. Сейчас же он хотел бы снова сделаться самым незаметным из всех, а еще лучше — превратиться в крысу и забиться в какую-нибудь темную щель. К сожалению, провернуть такое было теперь совершенно невозможно. С четырех сторон на него пристально и весьма недружелюбно уставились четыре Пожирателя Смерти. А чертов Малфой будто бы невзначай вертел в пальцах палочку.

— Ну вы же сами слышали, как Повелитель рассказывал о своем возрождении, — заныл Питер безо всякой надежды, что от него отстанут.

— Нас не интересует вся эта абстракция о возрождении величия и бессмертного духа, — оборвал его Малфой.  
Его холодный, как ледышка, взгляд, казалось, так и буравил насквозь.

— Нам нужны практические подробности.

— Да что я могу знать-то?! — простонал Питер в отчаянии.

Неприятный разговор, длившийся уже около часа, успел изрядно его измотать.

— Ты был с ним все это время, — с нажимом сказал Снейп. — От стадии «бесплотный дух» до стадии «злющий репти…»

— Не надо! — истерически вскрикнул Эйвери и затрясся. — Не говори о нем!

— Но мы собрались здесь именно для того, чтобы поговорить о нем, — резонно заметил Нотт.

— Конечно! — Эйвери обхватил себя руками, словно ему было зябко. — Только давайте его не называть.

Он умоляюще оглядел присутствующих.  
Снейп закатил глаза.

— Хорошо, мы будем говорить «ОН». Шепотом. Это тебя устроит?

Эйвери кивнул и сконфужено потупился.

— Итак, Хвост, — снова вернулся к допросу Малфой, — что лично ты делал для ЕГО возрождения?

Питер тяжело вздохнул. Эти четверо негодяев вывернуться ему точно не дадут.

— Ну… Я доил Нагайну, — нехотя протянул он.

— Ты что делал? — округлил глаза Малфой. — Доил змею?!

Эйвери уставился на Питера почти с восхищением и даже перестал дрожать.

— Так называется процесс сбора змеиного яда, — устало пояснил Снейп, оборвав их фантазии. — И какое же количество яда потребовалось, чтобы ОН вырос до такого размера?

— Нет, — поспешил с пояснением Питер. — До ритуала он был маленьким. Размером с младенца.

— Ага! Вот про ритуал хотелось бы узнать поподробнее,— хмуро сказал Нотт.

Хвост совсем скис. Ему не хотелось вспоминать про обряд на ночном кладбище, и еще больше ему не хотелось о нем рассказывать этим типам, каждый из которых считал его ничтожеством.

— А что я? Я все делал так, как ОН говорил. Поставил котел, развел огонь…

— Ты варил зелье? — подался вперед Снейп.

— Ну… не совсем. В котел нужно было бросить кость отца, плоть слуги, — Хвост помахал серебряной рукой перед длинным снейповским носом, — и кровь мальчишки — кровь врага. А потом…

— Подожди! — прервал его Снейп. — Как ты подготовил кость?

— Подготовил? Никак я ее не готовил. Вытащил из могилы и бросил в котел.

Снейп с минуту молчал, не моргая глядя на Питера, а затем произнес елейным голосом, от которого у того по спине побежали мурашки:

— А скажи, Хвост, в рецепте упоминались земля, плесень, песок?

— Н-нет…

Питер понял, что все скверное, чего он ожидал от этого разговора, свершится прямо сейчас.

— Так почему же ты положил их вместе с костью в котел?! — взъярился Снейп. — Ты понимаешь, что наделал?! Кто знает, что ты туда занес вместе с грязной костью? Может быть, червя?

Питеру представился Повелитель в обличье огромного червя, и его передернуло. Но отпираться он решил до последнего.

— Как ОН сказал — так я и сделал! Ты еще скажи, что рука у меня была грязная!

— Я не понимаю, зачем ты вообще себе руку отсек. Глупее и не придумать! Мог бы и голову с тем же успехом оторвать и в котел бросить. Тебе что нужно было добавить? Плоть! А ты кинул и плоть, и кровь, и кости, и волосы, и ногти, и грязь под ногтями. И после этого они еще удивляются, что вместо нашего великого ЕГО получилось то, что получилось!

Снейп схватился за голову, впившись длинными пальцами в свои сальные волосы.

— Нет, я понимаю, когда студенты на уроках зельеварения ведут себя, как последние болваны, но здесь-то уж можно было постараться! Ты же для себя варил! Для всех нас варил! И вот, полюбуйтесь теперь на результат!

Эйвери вздрогнул, словно снова увидел перед собой «результат».

— А меня больше смущает «кровь врага», – задумчиво сказал Люциус. - Защита крови — это, конечно, понятно, но что-то я сомневаюсь, что Поттер — самый главный враг Тем… ЕГО. Он всего лишь мальчишка. Почему, например, не кровь Дамблдора?

— Кровь Дамблдора было, наверное, сложнее достать, — предположил Нотт.

— В любом случае зелье и ритуал были безнадежно испорчены. — Снейп уничтожающе посмотрел на Питера. — Как и телесная оболочка Темного Лорда. Как и его нрав, что особенно болезненно сказалось на всех нас.

— А нельзя ли ЕГО как-то исправить? — робко спросил Эйвери. — Ну, не знаю, как-то… переварить?

Все в молчании уставились на него. Затем так же молча перевели взгляды на Снейпа. Тот нахмурился. 

— Это, по-вашему, вишневое варенье, что ли? Теоретически, конечно, существуют способы исправить испорченные зелья. Но, я повторюсь, — теоретически. Создание тела Темного Лорда — это вам не перечное зелье. Я и не слышал никогда о ритуалах с варкой живого существа в котле.

— А я читал в одной книге, как человека для улучшения его качеств варили в котле, — вдруг сказал Нотт. — Вернее, там варили в трех котлах по очереди: в кипящей воде, в холодной и в молоке.

— В молоке его матери, — вставил Эйвери.

— Что? — ответил он на недоуменные взгляды. — Я тоже читал в одном древнем фолианте, что варить надо в молоке матери. Или, наоборот, не варить?

Снейп мученически завел глаза.

— Мы собрались по серьезному поводу.

— Повод серьезнее некуда, — откликнулся Люциус. — Но идея насчет исправления облика Повелителя с помощью другого зелья мне кажется перспективной. Только нужно раздобыть подробные инструкции. Не может быть, чтобы их не существовало.

— Разве что у тебя где-то спрятана тайная библиотека, посвященная вывариванию новых тел, — скептически сказал Снейп. — Потому что здесь я и близко ничего похожего не видел. А я провел в твоей библиотеке куда больше времени, чем ты.

— У меня нет! Я еще не сошел с ума, чтобы держать у себя в доме такие опасные книги. Ну, по крайней мере, я их стараюсь у себя не держать. Но, знаю, где может быть такая книга.

— Правда? — Снейп скептически поднял бровь, но явно заинтересовался.

— Могу поспорить, у тетушки Вальбурги в хранилищах всего рода Блэков можно найти что угодно: от рекомендаций по выпечке имбирного печенья до пособия по поднятию мертвых.

— Даже если и так, — усмехнулся Снейп, — тебе сначала придется как-то попасть в эти самые хранилища.

— У меня есть один способ. 

— Что-то не верится, — с сомнением в голосе сказал Нотт. – Трудно себе представить, чтобы Блэки дали возможность Малфоям разгуливать по своему фамильному особняку.

— Блэки дали такую возможность Блэкам. На самом деле этот… ммм… Артефакт, открывающий доступ в особняк, принадлежит Нарциссе, но, я уверен, она согласится мне его одолжить на вечерок.

— Я пойду с тобой, — решительно заявил Снейп.

— Ни в коем случае. Эта вещь, то есть артефакт, рассчитан на одного.

— Ты в жизни не найдешь там нужную книгу!

— Я принесу все, которые будут хоть как-то подходить.

— Мне не нравится эта идея. Ты что-то скрываешь. Я хотел бы взглянуть на твой хваленый артефакт.

— Нет!

Люциус уперся намертво.

— Это артефакт Нарциссы, и я пойду в нем…то есть с ним один. Или вообще не пойду! И варите тогда ЕГО в молоке кузькиной матери, которую так любит поминать Долохов. Или не варите. И пусть ОН переубивает нас всех, предварительно как следует помучив.

— Нет! Я больше не выдержу! — взвился Эйвери. — Пусть Малфой идет за книгами один, хоть что-то же он принесет!

Снейп посмотрел на Нотта. Тот кивнул в ответ.

Мнение же Питера, как обычно, никого не интересовало.

***

Сириус затряс рукой, стараясь отцепиться от вездесущей липкой паутины. Чертов Кричер вообще непонятно чем занимается кроме вытирания пыли с рамы своей обожаемой хозяйки. Следы его ступней виднелись в прихожей, на лестнице, в гостиной и на кухне. Во всех других комнатах толстый слой пыли был нетронут. 

Чтобы сделать этот дом пригодным для штаб-квартиры Ордена, здесь придется неделями махать метлой. Да и палочкой тоже — по темным углам какой только нечисти не развелось. А сколько старых чар и опасных предметов! Прекрасное наследство, нечего и сказать, да еще со злобствующим портретом дорогой матушки и старым брюзгой Кричером вдобавок. Но Сириусу ли привередничать? По крайней мере, здесь он мог скрыться от розыска сам и предоставить надежное укрытие для Ордена Феникса. О большем вкладе в общее дело пока приходилось только мечтать. 

Сириус спустился по скрипучей лестнице в кухню и оглядел стопки запыленных тарелок на длинных полках. Черные, затянутые паутиной сковородки, развешенные вдоль стен, кухню тоже не украшали. А вот ряд пыльных бутылок на одной из полок был уже интереснее. Надо будет проверить — скисло их содержимое или нет.  
Вдруг откуда-то снизу раздался грохот. Это еще что такое? Боггарт? Или что похуже? Надо будет разобраться с ним до того, как тут разместится Орден. Не хватало еще каких-нибудь пыльных призраков. Сириус прислушался. Вроде все стихло. Он направился к полке с бутылками и выбрал одну наугад. Открыв запечатанную сургучом пробку, Сириус принюхался, затем осторожно попробовал ее содержимое. В этом доме можно было ожидать любых гадостей — быстродействующего яда или заспиртованную змею! Но нет, вино было определенно недурным и даже не отравленным. Сириус как раз прикидывал, стоит ли ему поискать здесь стакан или лучше пить прямо из горлышка, когда внизу опять раздался шум. И, кажется, в этот раз к грохоту добавились неразборчивые проклятия.

Да что там такое?! 

Сириус отставил бутылку в сторону и решительно направился вниз, еще ниже подвальной кухни, на самый глубокий, закрытый для посторонних этаж. Здесь ему пришлось изрядно повозиться с ключами, но, наконец, он отворил тяжеленную, окованную бронзой дверь и осторожно зашел в фамильное хранилище. Под сводчатыми потолками подземелья было темно, но где-то впереди, за одним из массивных древних заплесневелых шкафов, мерцал тусклый свет. Сириус крадучись двинулся к источнику света. Оттуда же слышалась какая-то возня. Он глубоко вздохнул и, держа палочку наготове, решительно выступил из-за шкафа.

Прямо перед ним стояло нечто, имеющее вид густо покрытого паутиной Люциуса Малфоя, на голове которого красовалась старинная витая диадема с изумрудами. В зубах у него была зажата волшебная палочка, на конце которой светился мерцающий потусторонний огонек. В руках явление держало огромную стопку пыльных книг.

— Риддикулус! — выпалил Сириус первое, что пришло в голову.

Нечисть не исчезла и даже не попятилась. Вместо этого она застыла на месте, таращась на Сириуса широко распахнутыми глазами, а потом мучительно скривилась и громко чихнула, впрочем, не выпустив палочку из зубов. С книг взвилось облако пыли. Кое-где на корешках пыль была стерта, и можно было разглядеть названия. «200 рецептов опытной чародейки», «Секрет ведьминого котла», «В печь и из печи на лопате». Сириус стал подозревать, что перед ним не боггарт и не привидение. Привидения не оставляют на книгах следы пальцев.

— Малфой! Я всегда знал, кто в вашей семье настоящая жена, но не думал, что на тебе еще и вся кухня! Или тебе приходится готовить с тех пор, как от тебя сбежал домовой эльф?

Люциус ничего не ответил, только сдвинул брови и покраснел от злости.

Сириус сделал шаг вперед. Люциус — шаг назад.

— Ну же, куда ты? — усмехнулся Сириус, не опуская палочки. — Ты явился ко мне в дом незваным, не поздоровался, воруешь мои книги. Где твои благородные манеры? Впрочем, я на тебя не в обиде. Ты ведь, конечно, не ожидал меня здесь увидеть? Может быть, пойдем наверх и выпьем по бокальчику вина за встречу?

Люциус отрицательно мотнул головой и отступил еще на шаг.

— А я все-таки вынужден настаивать, — сказал Сириус, на шаг приблизившись. – Мне, знаешь ли, очень интересно, как ты проник в этот дом и зачем тебе матушкины книги.

Люциус оскалил зубы и явно напрягся. Не выжидая более ни секунды, Сириус взмахнул палочкой и крикнул: «Петрификус тоталус». Люциус подался назад, споткнулся о какую-то ветхую скамеечку и с грохотом повалился назад. Заклинание просвистело у него над головой. Даже падая, он ухитрился не выпустить книги из рук. Впрочем, болезненный стон сквозь сжатые зубы свидетельствовал о том, что падение было неприятным. Он лежал на спине под горой книг, стараясь удержать их одной рукой, ногой и даже подбородком, а другой рукой лихорадочно шарил по себе. Сириус ринулся к нему, но тут Люциус выхватил из кармана что-то маленькое и блестящее и тут же исчез. 

Портключ! Вот проклятье! Сириус с досады топнул ногой, взметая очередное пыльное облако. Застать Люциуса Малфоя врасплох и упустить! Нет, так это оставлять было нельзя. Орден Феникса не будет здесь в безопасности, пока Пожиратель Смерти может сюда заявиться в любое время. Сириус усмехнулся. Вот и появилось дело как раз для него. У анимагов есть свои способы проникать в чужие жилища. Очень скоро он будет знать, зачем Люциус приходил и что ему было нужно.

***

Впрочем, в последующие дни Сириусу покинуть дом на Гриммо, 12 не удалось. Постоянно появлялись соратники по Ордену Феникса, иногда предупреждая о визитах, а иногда и нет. Приходили Дамблдор и Грюм, часто бывал Ремус и даже Артур и Молли Уизли заглянули несколько раз. Выбраться в Уилтшир было решительно невозможно. Но однажды, открыв свежий выпуск «Пророка», Сириус увидел новость, от которой у него встала бы шерсть на загривке дыбом, будь он сейчас в собачьем облике. Группа Пожирателей Смерти сбежала из Азкабана: Беллатрикс, Лестрейджи, Долохов и прочие. И помог им в этом, конечно же, Сириус Блэк. Ну конечно! Сириус горько усмехнулся. Теперь его будут искать в сто раз тщательнее, и все же… Именно теперь выбраться на разведку нужно было как никогда. Если этот побег как-то связан с появлением Люциуса Малфоя у него в подземельях, значит, затевается что-то действительно серьезное. Значит, к черту опасность. Его искали и раньше — и не нашли. Искали авроры, искало Министерство, искали враги и друзья, считающие его врагом. И все же, вот он, Сириус Блэк — здесь, живой и невредимый. И он непременно узнает то, что ему нужно.

***

Пытаться пролезть через витые ворота, преграждающие путь к дому Малфоев, Сириус даже пробовать не стал. Скорее всего, стоит к ним притронуться, как хозяева будут тут же оповещены о незваных гостях. А высокая живая изгородь, ограждавшая поместье, тянулась в обе стороны, насколько хватало глаз. Ветви остролиста переплелись так тесно, что пролезть между ними не смог бы ни человек, ни зверь. Зато с корнями и землей собачьи зубы и лапы вполне могли справиться. Сириус принял собачий облик, отбежал подальше от центральной аллеи и азартно принялся делать подкоп. Не прошло и получаса, как большой черный пес, прячась в густой тени, прокрался к дому. Здесь пора было снова становиться человеком — вьющийся виноград простер свои крепкие плети прямо к окну второго этажа, но собаки не созданы для лазанья по веткам. Сириус ловко вскарабкался на подоконник и, напрягшись всем телом, сдвинул вверх тяжеленную свинцовую раму с ромбовидными переплетами.

Он пролез в образовавшийся зазор, спрыгнул в комнату на толстый ковер и прислушался. Где-то внизу разговаривали, но слов разобрать было невозможно. Ноги и руки опять превратились в лапы, нюх и слух обострились, и он стал различать несколько разных голосов, которые, судя по всему, спорили. Черной тенью Сириус выскользнул из комнаты, крадучись спустился по лестнице и залег у закрытой двери, видимо, в гостиную. Здесь ему все было прекрасно слышно, и он с трудом удержался, чтобы не зарычать, когда узнал кое-кого из присутствующих.

— Цисси, твой муж стащил фамильную книгу рецептов нашей двоюродной бабки, — послышался полный издевки голос, который мог принадлежать только Беллатрикс.

— Там было темно и пыльно, — огрызнулся голос, растягивающий слова.

Это, конечно же, Люциус.

— К тому же туда неожиданно заявился Сириус Блэк. Я не успел разобраться, что нужное, а что нет.

— Будь я на твоем месте, я бы убила его, а не стала трусливо убегать!

— Ты только и думаешь, как бы убить кого! На что-то другое же не способна?

— Я?! Я самая преданная слуга Темного Лорда и всяко способна на большее, чем ты, жалкий притворщик!

— Белла! Не смей оскорблять моего мужа!

А это сестрица Нарцисса, как всегда, заодно со своим Люциусом.

— Дамы, прекратите, мы здесь не за тем, чтобы препираться.

Этот голос Сириусу был незнаком.

— Мистер Нотт совершенно прав, наше дело требует спокойствия, аккуратности и сосредоточенности.

Значит, это был Нотт, и, конечно же, Нюниус в составе этой компашки. Кто бы сомневался!

— Тем более, кое-что ценное Люциус все-таки принес. К немалому моему удивлению.

Кто-то фыркнул. Зашелестела бумага, и голос Снейпа продолжил:

— «Трактат об особых свойствах веществ, употребляемых в некромантических ритуалах», страница двести пятьдесят два — «Особенности подготовки костей и черепов».

— Тоже мне, «ценные сведения»! — перебила его Белла. — Я вам сразу сказала, что маггловские кости использовать нельзя! Это оскорбление всей магии как таковой.

— Но как же быть, если ЕГО отцом был тот человек?

А это еще кто такой? Сириус его голоса тоже не помнил. Явно кто-то из тех, кто не сидел в Азкабане. Даже Темным Лордом его называть боится, видать, не понравилась встреча-то с любимым Повелителем.

Сириус оскалил клыки в улыбке.

— Маггл не может быть отцом Темного Лорда, — упорствовала Белла. — Возможно, он и был отцом смертного мальчика, но не великого чародея, победившего смерть!

— Философский подход, — услышал Сириус Долохова.

И этот убийца здесь!

— Однако решить надо задачу практическую — чьи кости следует добавить в зелье?

— Салазара Слизерина, — не задумавшись ни на минуту, сказала Белла.

Кто-то кашлянул, кто-то хмыкнул.

— В общем-то предложение имеет смысл, — неожиданно согласился Снейп. — Насколько я знаю, Темный Лорд действительно считает себя наследником Салазара Слизерина. К тому же его кости явно представляют куда большую магическую ценность, чем кости маггла. Конечно, чтобы их найти и проверить их истинность, нам потребуется время, но…

— А нельзя ли как-то побыстрее решить эту проблему с зельем? — жалобно спросил кто-то.

— Искусство зельеварения не терпит спешки, — отрезал Снейп. — Хвост уже сделал побыстрее, и что? Хорош результат?

При упоминании предателя у Сириуса на загривке шерсть встала дыбом. Он сжал зубы. Ничего, он еще доберется до подлой крысы! В любом обличье.

— Возражения есть?

Возражений не послышалось, и снова зашуршала бумага.

— Что будем делать с кровью? — спросил Нотт после некоторой паузы. — Я, честно говоря, разделяю сомнения Люциуса относительно того, что мальчишка — главный враг Повелителя. Он, конечно, невероятно везуч, но не выглядит таким уж особо опасным.

— Глупцы! Темный Лорд лучше вас знает, кто его настоящий враг, кто верный слуга, а кто скользкий, лживый…

— Не надо пытаться прожигать меня взглядом, Белла. Ничего не выйдет, — лениво парировал Люциус. — Если уж говорить о служении Повелителю, то наш долг позаботиться о том, чтобы он был защищен со всех сторон. Я считаю, что нужно собрать кровь всех его главных противников. Например, Северус мог бы добыть кровь Дамблдора. Ему это проще всего сделать.

— Хорошо, — ровно ответил Снейп. — Тогда ты принесешь кровь Поттера.

— Я?! Как я ее, по-твоему, достану?! Кто меня к нему подпустит?

— Поручи это Драко. Мальчишки и так постоянно норовят друг друга покалечить, пусть от этого будет хоть какая-то польза.

— Драко еще ребенок!

— Его никто не просит зарезать Поттера в туалете или столкнуть Дамблдора с Астрономической башни, одна царапина и несколько капель крови Поттера — все, что от него требуется.

— Он не сумеет.

— Так дай ему пару уроков. Пусть перенимает семейный талант к провокации с мордобоем.

— Люциус, о чем он говорит?

— Да ерунда, Нарси, — нарочито небрежно ответил тот. — Один маленький незначительный инцидент в книжной лавке. Было бы, о чем вспоминать!

Последние слова он пробормотал совсем тихо и, кажется, что-то неразборчивое добавил про Снейпа.

— Кровь Грюма нам доставит Эйвери.

— Я?!

У бедолаги от ужаса сорвался голос.

— Ну должен же ты начать приносить какую-то пользу. Перестань трястись, включи голову, если это возможно, и постарайся хотя бы ради собственной безопасности.

— Ему слабо, — опять встряла Белла. — К Грюму пойду я. Давно не виделись. Это просто позор, что он до сих пор еще жив!

— Белла, нам нужно несколько капель крови, а не его голова или горстка пепла. Честное слово, если бы нам был нужен его обезображенный труп, мы бы попросили об этом именно тебя.

— Ты смеешь сомневаться во мне?

— Наоборот, я уверен в тебе на сто процентов.

Белла замолчала, очевидно, раздумывая, оскорбили ее или нет.

— Есть еще предложения по списку врагов? Уизли? Кто-то еще из Ордена Феникса? Сириус Блэк?

— Кстати, Люциус, раз уж ты знаешь теперь, где найти Сириуса Блэка, может быть, заодно забежишь к нему, возьмешь у него немного крови?

— Он туда больше не пойдет, — холодно сказала Нарцисса.

— Уверяю тебя, Нарцисса, синяки на спине, которые твой супруг заработал в прошлый раз, никак не угрожают его драгоценной жизни. — В голосе Снейпа слышалась плохо скрытая издевка.

— Очень рада это слышать, но, тем не менее, он помял мою диадему.

— Я не виноват!

Судя по голосу, оправдываться Люциусу приходилось уже не в первый раз. 

— Мне все равно, кто виноват, ты или Сириус, но ее больше никто не получит.

— Это необходимый нам артефакт!

— Это моя диадема!

Сириус усмехнулся про себя, вспомнив нелепый вид Малфоя в роскошном украшении. Попросил у жены фамильный артефакт и попортил его. Что ж, спасибо, сестричка Нарцисса. Значит, с этой стороны новых визитов на Гриммо, 12 можно не опасаться.

— Я так понимаю, особняк Блэков для нас более недоступен, – словно подвел итог его мыслям Нотт.

— Мы еще ничего не решили насчет третьего ингредиента, — сказал Снейп. — «Плоть слуги». Хвост?

Сириус услышал короткий отчаянный писк, падение чего-то небольшого на пол и дробный топот маленьких лапок, одна из которых отчетливо звучала металлом.

— Сбежал, подлая крыса! — воскликнула Белла.

— Интересно, можно ли было использовать для зелья его хвост? — задумчиво пробормотал Люциус.

— Ты спятил?! Я не позволю пихать в зелье для Повелителя какой-то крысиный хвост!

— Это интересная задача для зельевара, — сказал Нотт. — С одной стороны, это крысиный хвост, а с другой — плоть слуги. Может, поэтому в первый раз сей парадокс и сказался на результате?

— В любом случае, мы не можем рисковать.

Сириус почти видел, как Снейп пожимает плечами.

— Нам нужна чистая плоть, без костей, ногтей и всего такого прочего. И от самого верного слуги. Белла, ты, кажется, уверяла, что преданнее тебя никого нет? Настал твой час. Всего лишь одна не самая нужная небольшая часть тебя…

Кто-то грубо хохотнул.

— Белла вряд ли сможет предоставить требуемую часть плоти.

— Я имел в виду ухо, Долохов, а не то, о чем вы подумали. Но если у вас есть такой ненужный орган, то, пожалуйста, пожертвуйте его, будет вклад в общее дело. В вашей преданности мы тоже ничуть не сомневаемся.

— Вот еще, глупости! — ответил тот. — Просто возьмем недостающее с первого трупа.

— Какого трупа? —занервничал Эйвери.

— А кого первого из нас угрохают на службе Повелителю — с того и плоть. Это и почетно, и надежно. А учитывая, какие нам предстоят дела, долго ждать не придется.

На пару минут повисло молчание. Затем Снейп сказал:

— Разумно. Пока будем искать кости Слизерина, добывать кровь врагов, наверняка кто-то сможет стать… третьей частью согласно рецепту.

Кто-то сдавленно застонал.

«Наверняка, Эйвери», — злорадно подумал Сириус.

— Кстати, а как мы уговорим Повелителя искупаться в этом составе? — спросил Нотт.

— Нальем в ванну, — откликнулась Нарцисса. — ОН после… возрождения полюбил лежать в теплой воде.

— То есть о том, что это зелье, которое должно придать ему уравновешенность, харизматичность и располагающий внешний вид, мы не скажем? — уточнил Нотт.

— А есть желающие? — удивился Люциус.

— Стало быть, вы хотите, чтобы зелье было прозрачным, без запаха и имело полное сходство с водой? — спросил Снейп язвительно. — А больше ничего не хотите?

— Поверь, ты этого тоже хочешь! — горячо заверил его Люциус. — В наших интересах, чтобы Повелитель как можно дольше не знал о причине происходящих с ним перемен. Так что было бы очень хорошо, чтобы зелье имело несколько отсроченный эффект.

— Ты думаешь, что я все это могу?

— А ты не можешь?

— Ммм… не знаю, я еще не пробовал. Мне нужно подумать, все рассчитать, мне нужны ингредиенты. И время. 

— Значит, мы все решили? — нетерпеливо спросил Нотт. — Может, уже закруглимся до следующего раза?

Послышался звук отодвигаемого кресла.

Сириус прижал уши. Проклятье! Если они сейчас начнут расходиться, то убираться отсюда надо немедленно. Снова наверх и через комнату? Кстати, а какая дверь в нее ведет? Сириус понял, что не помнит, откуда он вышел. И вылезать через окно нужно в человеческом облике. Шанс, что его кто-то из этих негодяев заметит, был очень велик. Сириус бегло осмотрел темный холл. Как назло, большой собаке здесь спрятаться было решительно негде. Как только здесь зажгут свет, его сразу же обнаружат.

Между тем из гостиной опять раздался голос Беллы.

— Нет, так не пойдет! Почему всем командует Снейп? Я ему не доверяю. Кто будет присматривать за этим двуличным полукровкой?

— Потому что варить сложные зелья здесь умею только я, — холодно ответил Снейп. — И ты, Белла, за мной следить точно не будешь.

— Если тебя это успокоит, то могу проследить я, — отозвался Люциус.

— Ты? За чем ты можешь проследить? Если тебе поручить отнять у ребенка конфетку и дать в помощь боевой отряд — ты и это дело провалишь.

— Не смей так говорить! — взвилась Нарцисса. — Иначе я попрошу тебя немедленно покинуть мой дом.

— Твой дом? Да пожалуйста!

Сириус услышал быстро приближающиеся шаги и вжался в пушистый ковер на полу. Дверь гостиной распахнулась, и Белла фурией пронеслась мимо. Она дернула дверную ручку так яростно, словно хотела ее оторвать, а выскочив из дома, с силой захлопнула дверь за собой. Несчастная створка с треском отскочила обратно, приоткрыв Сириусу путь в укрытый тенями сад.

— Ай, спасибо, сестрица! — ухмыльнулся черный пес, скользнул за дверь и был таков.

***

Косые солнечные лучи проходили через высокое стрельчатое окно, пересекали весь директорский кабинет и золотыми пятнами света играли на серебряном шитье мантии Дамблдора. Яркие блики резали глаза Северусу Снейпу, но он вынужден был все время стоять к Дамблдору лицом, так как за спиной вертел в пальцах небольшую пробирку.

— Северус, ты хотел мне что-то рассказать? Есть какие-то новости? — с улыбкой спросил Дамблдор. 

— Хммм… Н-нет, ничего нового не происходит. Темный Лорд занят какими-то делами, связанными с Министерством.

— Да, я знаю. Я могу понять его интерес. Но я думал, ты расскажешь мне о том, чего я понять не могу.

— О чем же?

— О загадочных рейдах Пожирателей Смерти на старинные кладбища. Об их странных вылазках ходят удивительные слухи. Говорят, позавчера разграбили даже могилу, приписываемую самому Салазару Слизерину!

— Как интересно. А кто же там захоронен на самом деле?

— Если бы знали, то не считали бы ее могилой Слизерина. Кстати, как ни странно, все другие случаи появлений Пожирателей Смерти на кладбищах так или иначе связаны с именем основателя твоего факультета. Ты не знаешь, что бы это значило?

— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Снейп и энергичнее завертел пробирку за спиной. — Наверное, это просто какая-то… нелепость.

— Ты так думаешь? Я понимаю, как тебе непросто, Северус. Может быть, тебе нужна какая-то помощь?

Все так же улыбаясь, Дамблдор пристально смотрел на Снейпа через очки-половинки.

— Эмм… Нет, мне ничего не надо.

— Ты уверен? 

— Уверен, — твердо ответил Снейп и незаметным движением сунул пробирку в карман.

Ну уж нет! — думал он, спускаясь в свой кабинет. — Кровь Дамблдора он не получит. Не могу, не желаю. И это опасно, в конце концов! Кто знает, какое могущество перейдет к нему вместе с кровью по-настоящему сильного волшебника? Хватит и той крови, которую принесут остальные.

Снейп остановился возле длинного шкафа, заставленного всякими пузырьками, банками и бутылками. Что бы такое взять? Что-то оздоровительное, бодрящее, но умеренно опасное. Снейп постоял некоторое время, перебирая разные варианты, затем ухмыльнулся и протянул руку к склянке с кровью кентавра.

 

— И никто не заметит разницы, — сказал Люциус Малфой, аккуратно перевязывая лапу большому белому павлину. Перед ним на столе стоял только что наполненный пузырек с кровью.

— Пап, я честно старался, но…

Драко с интересом заглядывал отцу через плечо.

— Дать Поттеру в нос ты всегда успеешь, а здесь дело важное. Тут расчет нужен! 

— Вот зачем ему вторая порция крови Поттера? — пробормотал он себе под нос тихо. — У него уже есть одна. Настоящий символ бессмертия — это павлин. Бессмертия и красоты. Кто заметит в общем котле одну маленькую подмену?

 

Эйвери твердо решил взять себя в руки, включить голову и предоставить в общий котел обещанный образец крови. Именно поэтому сейчас он наливал в пузырек старое темно-красное вино. На кровь это было похоже не очень, даже в закрытом флаконе, а уж запах и вовсе выдавал нехитрый обман с головой. Но остальные-то принесут настоящую кровь! И кому в голову придет проверять все флаконы?

***

Дни сменялись днями, недели неделями, а Сириус безвылазно сидел на Гриммо, 12 и не имел возможности даже ненадолго куда-то выбраться. Семейство Уизли здесь чуть ли не поселилось. Иногда ему казалось, что Молли воспринимает его как еще одного своего ребенка — выросшего, но так и не набравшегося ума. Ее упреками в безрассудности и неосторожности Сириус был сыт по горло. О том, чтобы выбраться на разведку, не могло быть и речи. А между тем таинственное зелье для Волдеморта не давало ему покоя. Он несколько раз спрашивал Гарри, не пытался ли Драко Малфой поранить его до крови, но в Гарри прочно вцепилась Долорес Амбридж, и мелкие пакости Малфоя по сравнению с ней не стоили внимания. Тем временем Пожиратели Смерти явно сосредоточили внимание на Министерстве, и Сириус гадал, как это может быть связано с планируемым ритуалом.

Иногда Сириус думал, что стоит рассказать о зелье Дамблдору, но каждый раз от этой идеи отказывался. Отправившись на разведку, он нарушил требование оставаться дома, и кто знает, что будет, узнай Дамблдор о визите в поместье Малфоев. Поэтому Сириус молчал и ждал. Но чутье все громче и громче шептало ему, что развязка приближается, а он понапрасну тратит драгоценное время.

И вот однажды он проснулся с ощущением, что сидеть дома больше просто нельзя. Он оделся, прихватил палочку и выскользнул в предрассветный сумрак.

Его лаз под изгородью, кажется, никто не заметил. Сириус быстро поднырнул под нее и вскоре оказался у дома Малфоев, влез в то же самое окно и осторожно выглянул из комнаты в коридор. Несмотря на глубокую ночь, в доме явно не спали. Сириус слышал голоса, но на этот раз гораздо ближе, судя по всему, в холле.

— Кто мне скажет, почему мы должны туда тащиться в такую рань? — с трудом подавляя зевок, спросил кто-то.

— Потому что нужно успеть до начала рабочего дня, пока там только один дежурный, — раздался раздраженный голос Люциуса Малфоя. — Или ты предлагаешь проталкиваться потом через толпы сотрудников? «Здравствуйте, мы Пожиратели Смерти! Доброе утро! Да, нам надо пройти в Отдел Тайн».

— Как же все это не вовремя! Зелье почти готово, только плоть добавить осталось — а тут это Министерство. 

— Наоборот, это как раз шанс получить недостающий ингредиент, — злорадно ответил Люциус.

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что нам предстоит битва? 

Насмешка явно принадлежала Беллатрикс.

— Конечно же нет! Но от совершенно случайного заклинания никто ведь не застрахован. Один нечаянный взмах — и ухо у нас в кармане.

Все замолчали, как показалось Сириусу, весьма напряженно.

— А количество зелья у нас достаточное?

— Полный котел стоит в подвале, спасибо Снейпу. Даже разбавлять не придется, только подогреть. 

— Значит, по возвращении присоединяем плоть, и можно проводить ритуал?

— Лишь бы ничего не сорвалось. Орден Феникса явно что-то подозревает. Хоть они и прекратили дежурства в Министерстве, могу спорить, как-то они все равно отслеживают обстановку.

— Все должно пройти как по маслу. С помощью этого домовика, Кричера, я все рассчитал заранее, — самодовольно заявил Люциус.

Кричер! Проклятый старый поганец успел сговориться с Малфоями! У Сириуса похолодела спина от мысли, что Кричер мог выболтать. И как он только ухитрился?! Но ведь и малфоевский домовик в свое время сумел сбежать от своих хозяев к Гарри. Честное слово, сейчас Сириус охотно украсил бы головой Кричера холл на Гриммо.

Внизу открылась, а затем хлопнула дверь, и голоса стихли. Кажется, хозяева и их гости ушли. Ушли на важное, хорошо спланированное гнусное дело в Министерство. Сириусу срочно нужно было возвращаться в штаб Ордена. Он должен предупредить остальных, должен вытрясти из Кричера душу, он просто должен быть сейчас там, где нужен. Но сначала…

Он превратился в пса и потянул воздух носом. Сильные запахи чужих людей неуловимо делались все слабее. Значит, все действительно ушли. Он торопливо спустился по лестнице и оттолкнул носом тяжелую створку двери в гостиную. Здесь тоже никого не было. Осталось только найти, где тут подвал. Из гостиной вело несколько дверей. Сириус двигался от одной к другой, стараясь уловить запахи сырости, плесени, старой соломы и винных бочек. Наконец, он нашел то, что искал, и заспешил вниз по лестнице. Дверь в подвал оказалась даже не заперта. Небось, Люциус сюда частенько спускается наполнить кувшинчик-другой. Сириус усмехнулся. В дальнем углу, среди бочек действительно отыскался большой чугунный котел, плотно закрытый крышкой. Странно, но ничем особенным он не пах. Видать, Нюниус действительно изрядно потрудился над этим зельем. Сириус встал с лап на ноги. Пару секунд он раздумывал, каким заклинанием лучше уничтожить котел, а потом рассмеялся.

— Все, прощайтесь со своим зельем! — крикнул он, скинул крышку и просто потянул за край.

Тот оказался неимоверно тяжелым, но Сириус не отступил. Он толкнул эту махину от себя, потом дернул на себя, потом снова от себя, не обращая внимания на то, что зелье хлещет через край. Наконец, на очередной рывок котел поддался и с гулким грохотом опрокинулся прямо на Сириуса. Придавленный всем его немалым весом, Сириус повалился на пол в огромную лужу разлившегося зелья. 

Наплевать! Его разобрал веселый азарт, которого он давно не испытывал. Ничьих ушей здесь пока нет, а значит, ничего с ним не случится. А даже если вдруг что и произойдет — главное, что все грандиозные планы Пожирателей Смерти пошли насмарку. Сириус рассмеялся, и не думая о мокрой одежде, следах на полу, не скрываясь, побежал к выходу.

***

Сражение в Министерстве с прибытием Дамблдора быстро сошло на нет. Только Сириус продолжал дуэль с Беллатрикс. От заклятия Беллы он увернулся играючи.

— Ну же, давай! Посмотрим, на что ты способна! — рассмеялся он.

Белла снова взмахнула палочкой, и красный луч неожиданно полыхнул у Сириуса прямо перед глазами. Не может быть! Сириус все еще улыбался, но дыхание перехватило, ноги и руки стали словно чужие, и он стал падать назад, в темную бездну, затянутую рваной серой завесой. Холодные голоса что-то шептали в уши, серые лоскуты касались лица. Сириус падал целую вечность…  
***  
Пламя в камине полыхнуло зеленым и из не появился Темный Лорд. Он не сказал ни слова. Но воздух вокруг него, казалось, сгустился от еле сдерживаемой ярости. Он почти что отпихнул в сторону Беллу, которая прибыла вместе с ним и стремительно направился прочь, не глядя на бледную Нарциссу и вжавшегося в стену Снейпа.  
\- Это Люциус! Люциус во всем виноват! – не очень уверенно крикнула ему вслед Белла.  
И тут же получила весомый пинок от сестры.  
\- Что ты несешь?! Как ты смеешь обвинять Люциуса? Где все?  
\- По дороге к Азкабану! – огрызнулась Белла. – Люциус завалил все дела, как я говорила! Он не мог справиться с несколькими детьми!  
Белла истерически захохотала.  
\- Я убила Сириуса Блэка а они потеряли пророчество!  
Нарцисса замерла прижав руки к груди.  
\- Как я понимаю, Повелитель вас всех отправлял добыть пророчество, а не убивать родственников. – холодно заметил Снейп. – А уж то, что взрослых магов победили дети….  
\- Туда прибыли члены поганого Ордена Феникса во главе с Дамблдором! Они как-то узнали… Ты!  
Глаза Беллы сверкнули и она яростно вцепилась в Снейпа.  
\- Это все ты, подлый предатель! Перебежчик! Шпион Дамблдора! Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?!  
\- Я здесь по просьбе Нарциссы. – прохрипел тот, пытаясь оторвать Беллу от своего горла.  
\- Отцепись от него! Расскажи нормально, что произошло?! – наконец обрела дар речи Нарцисса. - Там были авроры? Орден Феникса? Дамблдор? Их арестовали? Бедный мой Люциус, что же с ним теперь будет?!  
\- Ничего хорошего. – мрачно ответил наконец освободившийся от Беллы Снейп. – Впрочем, нам тоже, как я понимаю, ничего хорошего не светит. Пророчество утеряно, наши соратники арестованы, а Повелитель в еще худшем настроении чем раньше.  
\- С этим не поспоришь. – внезапно согласилась Белла и поежилась, словно ей холодно. – Сейчас самое время долелать твое зелье и использовать его по назначению. Правда, ухо я прихватить не успела…  
\- Оно уже не требуется. Зелья больше нет.  
\- Что?!  
\- Именно по этому поводу меня и позвала Нарцисса. Кто-то уничтожил наше зелье прямо тут, в подвале этого дома.  
\- Кто посмел?!  
\- Неизвестно. Он не представился. Пробрался в погреб, вылил зелье на пол, изрядно в нем извалялся и сбежал.  
\- Я услышала шум внизу, – сказала Нарцисса, - Но увидеть его не успела. Он удрал, оставив только мокрые следы на коврах.  
\- Это Хвост! Я всегда не доверяла этой крысе! Кто еще мог проникнуть сюда?!  
\- Отпечатки ботинок раза в полтора больше, чем у хвоста, – с сомнением покачала головой Нарцисса.  
Снейп мрачно усмехнулся.  
\- Зелья уже не вернуть. Но, определить кто его уничтожил, мы сможем.  
\- Каким образом?  
\- Незваный гость ведь изрядно облился зельем, значит, через некоторое время оно начнет на него действовать.  
\- Тоже мне! – фыркнула Белла, - Это же не готовое зелье, а так, бурда! Там ушей не хватало и вообще.  
-Бурда?!  
Снейп от негодования даже потемнел лицом.  
\- Это у тебя выходит бурда, потому что ты ничего не смыслишь в зельях! Это не бурда и не сырье! Это совсем другое зелье! И я не берусь предсказать как именно оно подействует! Но подействует обязательно!  
***  
Сириус падал целую вечность…

А потом пребольно ударился задницей о камень. Он рухнул на пол сразу за темной аркой и, несмотря на боль, тут же вскочил на ноги, сжимая в руке палочку. Сириус был готов продолжать сражаться. Вот только с кем? Зал был абсолютно пуст, и ничто не указывало на то, что минуту назад здесь кипела настоящая битва. Что случилось? Где все? Он что, потерял сознание? Сириус поспешно убрался от темной арки, внушавшей ему безотчетный страх, и поспешил по широким ступеням наверх, к выходу.

Никого не было и в темном коридоре. Тихо и пусто. Сириус осторожно пошел дальше, каждую минуту ожидая внезапного нападения, но так никого и не встретил. В огромном атриуме тоже было пустынно. Только дежурный колдун мирно дремал за своей стойкой, облокотившись на стопку газет. Посреди атриума было огорожено место с разобранным полом. Там стояли какие-то ящики, мешки, стопки каменных плит, а табличка на натянутой вокруг веревке гласила «Реконструкция золотого фонтана». Ничего себе! Он только что был в полном порядке! Сириус не мог поверить собственным глазам. Он бесшумно подошел к спящему волшебнику и взглянул на передовицу, выглядывающую из-под его руки. Со страницы на него, чуть смущенно улыбаясь, смотрел Гарри. Позади него виднелись какие-то развалины. «Вторую годовщину победы над Вол…», дальше было не видно, «… ри Поттер отмечает на ра…», затем «… восстановлении Хогвартса».

Что, в конце концов, происходит? Сириус глянул на дату выпуска — 3 мая 2001 года. Ох, ничего себе! Как же это он потерял пять лет?! Очнулся в другом веке, в другом тысячелетии! Так! Спокойно. Главное, что с Гарри все в порядке, и даже внезапно «Вол…» побежден. А он, Сириус, жив и, кажется, знает, из-за чего и из-за кого все это произошло. 

Сириус поспешил прочь из Министерства. Если Гарри в Хогвартсе, то первым делом нужно поспешить туда. Увидеть своими глазами что он жив и здоров, обнять его, рассказать, как малфоево зелье перенесло его на пять лет вперед… Стоп! Что же получается – он искупался в какой-то пожирательской гадости, предназначенной для Волдеморта, пропал неизвестно куда на пять лет, а теперь собирается прямо в Хогвартс? Одно дело рисковать собой, но вдруг он несет с собой опасность для Гарри? Нет, так нельзя.

А значит, первым делом он сейчас отправится в Уилтшир и вытрясет из Люциуса всю правду: что они понакидали в это зелье и чего еще от него ждать. Дыра под живой изгородью, наверняка, подзаросла. Ну да лапы и зубы всегда при нем.

Сириус выбрался на улицу. Теплый ночной ветер растрепал его волосы, овеял лицо. Кажется, недавно прошел дождь. В воздухе пахло водой, молодой листвой, даже стены домов слегка пахли нагретым камнем. Сириус вздохнул полной грудью, окончательно изгоняя смутные воспоминания о липкой темноте провала за аркой. Чувствовал он себя превосходно, и, казалось, в него вливаются радость и жизнь. Словно он даже скинул несколько лет. Сириус подставил ветру лицо и закрыл глаза. «Надеюсь, этот скользкий змей все еще жив и не сидит в Азкабане», — подумал он и усмехнулся про себя. Неужели он действительно беспокоится о Люциусе Малфое? Но ведь и вправду, жалко было бы не увидеть снова эту изумленную белобрысую физиономию, пусть даже и без диадемы на голове.

Если он найдет Люциуса в его уютном особнячке, то, пожалуй, даже сделает ему подарок — не запустит в него заклинанием с порога. И не укусит за ляжку.

А, может быть, даже подарит старинную кулинарную книгу. Получилось-то у него неплохо. Пусть готовит.


End file.
